Yuletide Feelings
by Artemis225
Summary: George visits Fred's grave again, but comes along something a lot more ghostly. After Hogwarts. One Shot


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own this amazing series.**

13 years, 13 very long years that George had gone without his brother. He married, he had children, but there was always going to be that emptiness in his heart that nothing could fill except for his brother. But his brother died. George walked down the frozen, snow covered streets of Hogsmeade. His wife knew to leave him alone on this day, it was one of three days that he spent with his twin. April 1st, May 2nd, and December 24th. These were the days that George went to go visit his brother.

After about 15 minutes George reached the area where many of the war heroes were buried. He first went to Lupin and Tonk's graves and set some flowers on their head stones. They were always first, and Fred was always last. He moved his way through the graves, leaving flowers on many of the headstones. He knew so many that died, but the one that had hurt him the most was his best friend's death. Fred was always so strong, he never would have thought that he would have gone, left him feeling alone. George would have taken some very drastic measures to be with his twin again if it weren't for Angelina and his family. He let the tears fall as the memories came back, one of the only times he allowed for the memories to come back. He soon came to his brother's grave.

George placed flowers on the headstone, a picture of Fred smiling looking back at him, he couldn't help but smile through his tears, "Hey Freddie, I've been thinking a lot about you lately. Your nephew seems to be taking a page from our book. He reminds me so much of you Fred. I miss you," George whispered as he placed his hand on the headstone. Suddenly he felt a rush of cold on his shoulder. He looked up to see what had happened when he saw his twin's ghost smiling down at him.

"Georgie," Fred said, George let the tears fall as he saw his brother's ghost.

"Way to scare me Fred," George said, a watery laugh coming through, Fred chuckled.

"You know me. I miss you George," Fred said, his smile falling, George could have sworn that tears were welling up in his eyes.

"How is this possible? You never appeared as a ghost before," George said, thinking about all those times he wanted to say those last words to his brother.

"Someone up above decided to grant me one wish. I knew you would be here tonight, so this is my only chance to say what I've been wanting to ever since I died," Fred told his brother, sounding incredibly wise.

"I've missed you so much Fred. I've wanted you by side, during my wedding, when I first had kids. Mum and dad have been taking things hard as well, and Percy and Ginny. You should have visited them Fred, not me," George said to his twin, feeling angry at his choice.

"But none of them have taken it as hard as you have George. I know how everything's been going. I've been watching over everyone. How's Hermione," Fred suddenly asked, George lifted a single eyebrow at the question.

"I thought you've been watching over everyone," he asked, remembering his twins crush on the bookworm. At the look on Fred's face George answered, "She's doing good. She's happy. She misses you though, everyone does."

"Tell her something for me," Fred asked, George saw a small twinkle in his eye that he never thought a ghost could have.

"Anything Fred."

"Tell her I love her. Always have, always will," Fred told him. George allowed the tears fall again as he nodded.

"I love you Fred," George said, looking at the ghostly form that was beginning to fade.

"I love you George. Tell all the family that I love them too. Happy Christmas George," Fred said then completely faded away. George looked at the picture on Fred's headstone again, the tears streaming down his face, but a small smile coming through.

"Happy Christmas Fred," he whispered, then made his way back home. When he walked through the door to his home he felt suddenly lighter, as if a huge weight had finally been lifted of his shoulders. It was just a bit past one in the morning when he saw his wife sitting at the kitchen table. Angelina stood up and gave her husband a hug.

"Do you feel better," she asked, seeing that the tear tracks down his face, but the huge smile on his face.

"Much better. Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are," George said to her than gave her a huge kiss, sighing as their lips met.

"Not nearly enough," she said quietly as she laughed. She took George up the stairs to their bedroom. Soon they were in bed, just looking into each other's eyes. When Angelina finally fell asleep George allowed his brain to rest.

The next day the entire family was at the Burrow for the Christmas feast that was bringing the entire family home for at least that one day. George felt lighter as he walked around, seeing all of the children playing and laughing happily. Soon he spotted Hermione talking to Harry.

"Hey Harry, can I steal Hermione away for a second," George asked, Harry nodded and walked away as Hermione looked George with a confused expression on her face.

"What is it George," Hermione asked, looking at him with worry.

"Fred wanted me to tell you something if anything ever happened. But he wanted me to wait till you seemed truly happy," George told her, making up a story which was partially true. Hermione held back the tears, but George saw them well up in her eyes. He waited until she nodded to continue, "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you. Always have, always will." When the tears fell George pulled her into a hug, allowing her to let the tears fall. Hermione was looking to the small forest area when she saw a figure that looked a lot like Fred in the distance. George looked at her when she gasped.

"What is it Hermione," he asked as he looked to where she was pointing. He saw Fred, but not ghost Fred, alive Fred walk into the forest. He chuckled and led Hermione back to the crowd.

Fred watched them in the distance, not being able to stay away. He knew that they had seen him, but he didn't care. He walked back into the forest with a smile on his face as he faded away again.

George looked up into the sky that night; more tears fell as he thought about his twin, "Happy Christmas Fred."

**A/N: Please review. This was emotionally draining for me and I couldn't stop crying, but I guess the song I was listening to didn't help. Hope you enjoyed it, Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
